The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, parties interested in aspects of an object (e.g. a data object), such as modifications to the object, issues with the object, etc. have generally been managed in a de-centralized manner. For example, parties with an interest in receiving notifications about a modification to an object, etc. have traditionally been provided with such notification by manually selecting each party to notify each time a notification is to be made.